


Reprieve

by charleybradburies



Category: Agent Carter (TV), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Canon Disabled Character, Comment Fic, Community: 1_million_words, Community: writerverse, Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Fluff, Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Literal Sleeping Together, Love, Originally Posted on LiveJournal, POV Male Character, Romantic Fluff, Secret Relationship, Sleep, Sleeping Together, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-12
Updated: 2015-07-12
Packaged: 2018-04-08 22:39:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4323489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charleybradburies/pseuds/charleybradburies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All's well that ends well.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reprieve

**Author's Note:**

> For writerverse Challenge #9: Drabble Tree

The day had been difficult, and longer than usual - enough so that Peggy had actually called in to inquire as to her fiancé's whereabouts. 

Well, not that she'd said that directly - she'd told Rose they'd planned to have dinner, less eyebrow-raising than the truth that Daniel, at roughly midnight, returned to an apartment which he was surprised to find darkened, and discovered that Peggy had indeed taken his advice and gone to bed.

He joined her in the darkness beneath the quilt; she wearily burrowed herself against his chest, and he pulled her breathtakingly close, kissed her, and fell asleep.


End file.
